


History is Fascinating but Mistletoe is Naughtier

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Mistletoe, Muggle world, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Travel, salem massachusetts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: After an afternoon tour of Muggle Salem, Hermione decides on a plan to get dessert before dinner.





	History is Fascinating but Mistletoe is Naughtier

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven 2018 Holiday Hideaway. My 'pairing' was Hermione/Adrian/Marcus, the location I received was Salem, Massachusetts and my word prompt was mistletoe.
> 
> I can't thank Meiri enough for her help in not only betaing this, but the title and summary are all hers. Thank you, love!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything recognisable from the HP world or from Salem, MA. The people and places* mentioned in Salem are real and not my own. I am not making any money off this story. *When I wrote the name of the hotel, I did not realise there is actually a hotel called The Hotel Salem.

                                            

The ground quickly came up to meet them as the trio reached their destination. As it did, Hermione slowly pulled up to walk out the last of their journey, the two men on either side of her doing the same.

She rolled her eyes. They were more graceful than she was, but then again, they both grew up travelling by Portkey from a very young age. And even Marcus always seemed to be light on his feet when it came to Portkeys.

Hermione, on the other hand, had come a long way from that first go at the Quidditch World Cup in 1994 but as of yet, she’d not completely mastered the art of Portkey landing. Or at least to the effortless degree that her husbands had mastered it.

Landing with only a slight stumble on Hermione’s part, the trio came to a stop in a small courtyard.

“Oh, it’s so pretty,” Hermione whispered in awe as she took in their surroundings.

The area where they landed, while small, was beautifully decorated for the upcoming Christmas holiday. Strands of soft white lights decorated the half-dozen trees planted in the outdoor space and a thin layer of snow dusted the ground.

“Welcome to Hotel Salem,” a new voice greeted them to their left.

The trio turned to see a young wizard waiting in one of two doorways that led from the hotel’s courtyard.

“Sirs, ma’am, my name is Mitch, and if you follow me, I will take your Portkey and show you to your room.”

Adrian handed over the large pine cone as the trio reached Mitch, and then they followed him through the lobby of the hotel. The group quickly made their way to the room they would be staying in for the next week. Once Mitch left them, they immediately unloaded their bags before returning them to regular size and left their room.

Hermione could barely contain her excitement as they made their way back down the lift and out into wizarding Salem.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, Marcus chuckled. “What has you so excited?”

She glanced up at him, her eyes sparkling in the pale winter sun, and slid her arm around his waist. “I’ve always found the history of Muggle Salem to be absolutely fascinating,” she replied as she led the way to the entrance between the two worlds, “and I’m looking forward to seeing the locations important to the Witch Trials here.”

“Witch Trials?” Adrian questioned as he reached out and grasped her free hand. “I thought the trials had been debunked.”

“Oh, the trials actually happened, but none of the accused were actually witches or wizards. There was a squib I believe, but I don’t believe it’s been confirmed even to this day. So yes, in a sense they’ve been debunked, but they’re still an important part of the history of the area,” Hermione explained.

“Ah okay,” Adrian replied. “Well, where shall we start?”

“Follow me,” Hermione said as they disappeared into the Muggle world.

Hours later, the trio was leaving their last stop on Hermione’s mini-tour that included everything from Judge Jonathan Corwin and Sheriff George Corwin’s graves to a statue of an old beloved television show that some might consider a modern tribute to those that were lost in the Witch Trials.

Letting the door to the two-storey house close behind them, Hermione turned to her husbands. “What did you think?”

Marcus glanced back at the dark brown building behind them before raising an eyebrow. “It was fascinating, but there were definitely a few rather interesting items on display.”

“Agreed,” Adrian said as they slowly made their way back to the wizarding side of the town.

Hermione laughed, before leaning in to whisper, “That’s priceless coming from two Purebloods.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Hermione returned Marcus’ earlier raised eyebrow. “Have you seen some of the stuff some families have in their homes? For the two of you, most of it is nothing since you grew up around it all, but to those of us who didn’t, it’s just as strange as what we saw in the Witch House.”

Both wizards were quiet for a few moments as the three of them weaved their way through the evening crowd passing through the entrance between the two worlds.

Once they were back on the wizarding side of Salem, Adrian finally spoke up. “Now that you explain it, I see what you mean.”

“There’s always going to be something that doesn’t make sense to someone, because it’s not something they’re used to,” Marcus agreed, "but that’s what makes us all unique.”

The brunette witch grinned up at him. “I couldn’t have said it better myself, my love.”

As they rounded the corner of the street where Hotel Salem was located, Adrian asked, “Shall we have dinner in the hotel restaurant or somewhere else?”

Hermione and Marcus thought over Adrian’s question for a moment before something caught Hermione’s eye and she smirked. “I’ve got a better idea,” she said.

“Oh?” Adrian questioned, looking over to her. “And what’s that?”

“How about we go back to our room and order something to be delivered?”

Before responding, Marcus caught the look on their wife’s face. “You’ve got something up your sleeve, love. What are you thinking?”

“Well,” Hermione replied, nodding towards a tree just to the left of the hotel entrance, “There seems to be some mistletoe that’s attached itself to that Ash tree. And it seems to be in just the right spot.”

Adrian and Marcus shared a look over the top of Hermione’s head. They grinned.

“Have I ever told you that I like the way you think?”

She glanced at Marcus, her eyes glittering in the fading light. “A time or two.” Flicking her wrist, she charmed the mistletoe to trap the three of them.”

They barely reached the tree before Adrian pulled Hermione into his arms. “I love it when your Slytherin side comes out to play,” he told her before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

She returned his enthusiasm as her hands slid up his chest.

Tearing his lips from hers, Adrian ended their kiss just as quickly as it had begun. He turned to his husband, and the two began a battle of dominance that left Hermione keening and clutching their shirts in her fists. The sound of her whimper broke through their haze, and the two wizards parted.

Marcus looked down at Hermione and leaned in, pulling her into a slow kiss that was the complete opposite of the previous two.

Adrian felt the magic Hermione had cast disappear and grinned as he watched his husband and wife continue their languid dance. They slowly pulled away, and he could see his own desire reflected in their eyes also.

“Get a room!” A voice teased from across the street.

“That’s where we’re headed,” Adrian replied as he grasped Hermione and Marcus’ hands and pulled them away from the tree.

The trio entered the building and quickly breezed through the hotel lobby before disappearing into the lift back to the floor for their room. As the double door closed, they missed the small grin tugging at the corners of the witch behind the front counter.


End file.
